


Warm and Safe

by tiger_in_the_flightdeck



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: First Time, Multi, Polyamory, Premature Ejaculation, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_in_the_flightdeck/pseuds/tiger_in_the_flightdeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athelstan gives in. Because he's cold and wet and Ragnar and Lagertha offer a quick and enjoyable way to warm up again. </p><p>Fill for my Halloween Trick or Treat Fest on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm and Safe

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Vikings fic!

“You’ll catch your death in this cold.”

“I needed to catch those wretched goats. Again.” I complained quietly, but submitted myself to Ragnar’s hands as he worked a cloth over my damp hair. It had been snowing for the last nine days, and the goats had escaped from their pen for the third time.

“I’ll repair the pen as soon as the snow stops.” He used his fingers to comb through the tangles in my hair then braided it neatly. “Or I’ll just bring them inside for the winter.” Using a few pins, he secured the braid into a knot at the back of my head.

“Oh, that would be a wonderful smell.” I smirked and tipped my head back to look up at him. “Wet goat, all winter long.”

Even with my hair dry, I was still shivering from the cold. Ragnar clicked his tongue and gestured to his wife.

Lagertha glanced up from her mending to look at us both with a crooked smile. She set the cloth aside and fed more wood to the small fire in the centre of the main room. “Did it never snow where you are from?” she chuckled.

“It rained more often than not.” I replied and rubbed my hands together. “My bed in the dormitory was directly under a leak in the roof.”

Ragnar snorted and wrapped his arms around me, gathering me against his chest. It was warm in his hold, so I didn’t put up a protest as I might have done in the past. “There is no leak anywhere near our bed.” he murmured into my ear, his beard tickling the side of my neck.

“He does have a point, Priest.” Lagertha hummed as she bent her head back over her work. “With plenty of blankets to keep you warm. And it is well away from the draught that comes through down here.” She lifted the cloth to the light to admire it before folding it back into her basket.

“And I’m sure that we could make it even warmer with our-” I cut Ragnar’s remark off with a sharp elbow to his ribs.

“Fine!” I finally relented and leaned back into Ragnar’s arms. “Yes, fine. That is a very good idea.”

Ragnar practically whooped and picked me up. We were partway up to their bed before Lagertha cleared her throat to remind him of her presence.  

I stood still beside the piles of blankets and furs, letting them both undress me, trying to hide the trembling that had nothing to do with the cold. They were so tender and gentle, I began to wonder why I had fought this for so long.

Lagertha stood at my back with her strong arms around my waist and I could feel that her nipples were peaked against my skin, sending a sharp thrill up my spine. She lifted a few strands of hair that hadn’t made it into my braid from the back of my neck to kiss me there.

Ragnar was silent as he watched, and I stole a glance up at him, worried that I wasn’t doing this properly already. But the expression on his face was one of near amazement. His broad chest was rising and falling heavily, and when I allowed myself to follow the hard planes of his body down I could easily see how much the sight of us affected him. His length rose nearly flush along his belly, angled off to the side. A stark comparison to my own modest shaft which stood straight out, occasionally bobbing up as if to remind me that it did in fact exist. For a moment I imagined how they would look side by side. My imagination didn’t do it any justice when Ragnar stepped close, bending his knees to bring our hips together to show me first hand.

I said a soft prayer in my own language, but the tone was rough and hard. It must have sounded like a curse, because both Ragnar and Lagertha laughed. With them both pressed so close, I could feel the laughter through my chest and down my back.

Reaching back, I cradled the back of Lagertha’s head and turned my own until our noses brushed together. That was as much as I was able to do before my nerves took hold. My mouth worked for a moment and I gave her a pleading look to take pity on me.

Her eyes softened kindly and she cupped me under my chin before bringing our lips together. She tasted of the meal we had all shared that evening, and the mint leaves that we grew carefully in the warmth of the homestead. Her kiss was gentle and caressing on my lips, her thumb moving below them to encourage me.

When I came up for air, Ragnar was grinning like a fool. He turned to the bed and turned back the blankets before stretching out. Beckoning to us, he bobbed his eyebrows and I felt the strongest urge to roll my eyes.

“Do try to look a little less like you schemed this into place.” I said loftily as I stepped into the bed, being careful not to trip and land awkwardly. It would have been my bad luck that I would tumble into Ragnar’s lap, bringing the evening to a swift and messy end before it even began. “You didn’t make it snow.”

After we were positioned in the bed, I was at a loss once more. Lagertha was on her back, her hair fanned around her head with her knees raised and parted so I could see her entrance. It was wet, and when she guided my hand to it, warm and welcoming.

Ragnar positioned himself at my back, knelt so I was almost sitting on his thighs. He slid his hand over my waist and down my belly until he reached my erection. It jumped in his callused fingers and I gasped, not expecting it to feel as good as it did. “Here,” he breathed out, using his hips to guide me forward. “I’ll show you how.”

He moved me into position, poised above his wife, his hand working over my length.

“Ragnar,” My voice was weak and shaking. “Ragnar, you need to stop.” My eyes shot wide in surprise as wave after wave of warmth and pleasure rolled through me. Almost buckling, I was caught across the chest by Ragnar’s strong arm. He held me up and tightened his grip. Something tight, low in my belly, snapped and that warmth began to pour out of me.

By the time the spots stopped swimming in my vision, I was able to look down to see the white and shining splashes over Lagertha’s mound and thighs.

She reached out to silence my stammered apologies and rose up on her elbow to see the mess that I had made of her. “Oh, Priest.” Lagertha slid her fingers through the slick fluid then down over her mound. Holding her lips open, she pressed my seed into her body with a deep moan, her back bowing up.

Behind me, I heard the sound of a stopper being pulled from a vessel. Ragnar guided me forward to rest my head on Lagertha’s shoulder. She supported my weight and caressed my hair with soothing murmurs.

Something sloshed, and there was a trickle of warmth and wetness just below the base of my spine, and I knew that my early release had not yet brought the evening to an end.


End file.
